Defenders of Anarchy
by KatRose4382
Summary: Ok so at the start of summer spencer life changes forever and she is sent to England to live with her estranged mother and sent to the worst school in England, St Trinians. cross over with St Trinians. Read and Review. Might take a while to get started.
1. Summer Days

The Story

**The Story**: Anarchy

**Chapter one:** Summer Days.

**A/N:** Ok so thetitle might change I couldn't really think anything else to call it. Please review and tell me what you think, whether i should continue or not, and i'll take any suggestions for titles.

**Summary****: **Ok so at the start of summer spencer life changes forever and she is sent to England to live with her estranged mother and sent to the worst school in England, St Trinians.

The sand is hot beneath my back and the sun is shining down upon my front, my body is covered in a thin layer of water that showed that I was just in the water. I could hear the people playing in the water about a hundred yards away, their laughter and cheerful voices were drowned out by the music blaring from my ipod as I ignore the world around me. My surf board is lying next to me and my skate board is on the other side of me, my friends are sitting, watching the surf a couple of feet away. _Ah this is what the first day of summer is all about. _

Let me tell you a bit about myself, my name is Spencer Carlin; I'm female, 16 and a fucking brilliant surfer. I live with my dad who has raised me by himself since my mother abandoned me when I was a couple of weeks old, that whore. Sorry I just really hate her, I haven't met her and I really don't wanna, dad says I look a lot like her, which bugs and what also bugs me is the fact that dad still loves her and has never moved on. He says he can't blame her, but I can, and I do every day of the week. Oh well I love my life it is awesome, dad owns a house on the beach so I can surf whenever I want and I have a few select friends that mean the world to me, we ban together and ignore the people that look down on us social outcast.

The sun is directly above me at the moment and it is burning me something shocking and I have just realised that the water that was covering my body is now dried off completely. I sit up and turn to my friends, "Know what time it is?" I ask turning my ipod off. They are looking at me with such confused looks; it is kinda hard not to laugh. "It's time I schooled y'all in surfing." I say matter-of-factly, _duh what else would I want to do._

I stand and grab my awesome surfboard and run towards the water, I look back at my friends and they are still sitting there with shock looks. I guess I took them by surprise getting up that fast. I'm already in the water by the time they realise I'm not lying on the sand anymore. I am sitting on my board waiting for them to get their arses out here, I'm mainly watching my girl Sky run at the moment, and it is a pretty good view from where I am sitting. Oh come on, who wouldn't want to watch their girlfriend run awkwardly in the water while wearing an incredibly small bikini.

"What are you smiling about," _Shit_ and now I am in the water. I climb back on my board and look at the incredibly evil person that shocked me out of my daydream, my death stare turns into a huge smile when I realise that it was Sky who had knocked me off my board, and for the record it wouldn't be the first time I have fallen for her. No I am not in love, I am only 17 for fuck sake I don't believe in that shit… yet. I mean when I first met her she made me fall off my skateboard and caused me to break my arm lets just say she took care of me for the next 6 weeks.

"Oh you know I was just enjoying the view," I reply with my infamous smirk. For some reason no matter what I say that smirk makes her want to jump my bones. She is glaring at me and I can't help but laugh, she can't glare to save herself it's so… so … cute. I shivered at the word, the word cu…cut… C.U.T.E. makes me want to hurl, but in the terms of my girl it suits her.

"What view," she replies as her "glaring" eyes rack over my scantily clad body, see she so wants to fuck me.

"Oh you know the view over there," I'm pointing behind me knowing that there is an incredibly hot ex of mine sitting on her surfboard waiting for a wave. Before you ask, the only reason I know that is because yes I was checking her out, what I already said she is hot.

"HER?" ooops, I'm so not getting laid tonight.

"Wait who," I say turning around to see who is there, I already know but I have a screaming girlfriend on my case, I see my ex and quickly turn back to Sky, "no no no, I wasn't looking at her, why would I look at her when I have you, you are so much prettier than he…" Hmmm that is one hell of a way to stop a ramble, I wrap my fingers in long black hair and deepen the kiss she is starting to moan, oh yeah I'm brilliant. SPLASH, shit I am in the water again, and to make things better everyone is laughing at me. I glare at them all and get once again back on my board, "I'll show you," I mutter bitterly under my breath.

* * *

It is now several hours later and we are walking down the beach to my place, it really isn't that far from where we were surfing and that's where we all go to hang between the surfing and the skating. We walked into the house and I start looking to see if my dad is there, I'm fairly certain that he is still at work but I still check, "Hey dad I'm home," there is no reply, sweet home alone, just the way I like it. Don't get me wrong I love my dad to death and he gives me everything I could ever want but I like hanging out with my friends without him here. "So dad isn't here, what are we going to do?" I turn around and look at my mates.

Sky walked around me and wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "we could ask them to leave," she said with a little nip on my ear. I smirk and I watch as all my friends roll their eyes.

"Do you two want to be alone?" My friend Jess asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, why would we want to be alone," I reply earning a "glare" from Sky, "besides I heard the cheer squad was having a start of summer party and I feel like ruining it." my smirk still placed firmly on my face.

Suddenly something very creepy happens, they are all copying my smirk, you watch six people all smirk at the same time and tell me that it isn't just a tiny bit creepy. Jason, the only guy in the group, "Sounds like a plan to me." He says trying to get me to high five him. I just look at him with a raised eyebrow; sometimes I wonder why we let him hang out with us. "So you guys want me to swipe some liquor from my house," I remember now he's the guy with the very alcoholic parents, and they are always so drunk that they never realise that he takes a couple of bottles of liquor every other day.

"I guess you should do that, because I have a feeling we won't be allowed to be there for very long, they really don't like us…" they all looked at me, "ok ok they don't like me, but by association they don't like you either." I turn and start to head up the stairs, "I'm going to go and find something to wear, y'all are welcome to help yourselves to the food but you guys already knew that." I'm almost at my bedroom when I call back to the group, "hey Sky you want to help me find something to wear."

_thanks for reading, any suggestions on how i can improve my writing would be nice_

_Kat_


	2. Oh yeah I'm Good

Chapter 2: Oh yeah I'm good Chapter 2: Oh yeah I'm good

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, 'cept the characters I made up, all mine.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to those awesome people that reviewed my story, I would like more mainly I want to know if I am doing well.

I watch the men of the jury walk back in, my client is sitting next to me, and she is shaking slightly. "Hey it's going to be ok," I tell her again, come on I have never lost a case and I'm not going to start now. She doesn't reply she just nods her head slowly still shaking.

I look back over at the jury and the woman is standing up ready to announce the verdict, "We find the defendant," my client shifts nervously as we wait, the member of the jury seems to be taking a long time to announce the verdict and I mean long time, American Idol long time. The words "Not guilty," were echoed throughout the courtroom and my client sighed a breathe of relief.

I grab my briefcase of the floor and started to pack up all the papers that were littering the desk in front of me. After a minute the table was clear and my briefcase is closed. Standing up, I turn to my incredibly relieved client, "feel better now?" I ask with the Carlin smirk firmly in place.

Oh right, you don't know who I am, well lets start with the basics. My name is Arthur Carlin, I am thirty-six and I have a beautiful daughter. As you can probably tell I am a lawyer, and a damn good one at that considering I have never lost a case, and I mean never. Granted I am not one of those lawyers that will represent anyone and win, I must feel that the person is innocent, they may not be, no, but if I don't think they should be punished then I will be their highly skilled lawyer. Now my family life is different, I can never seem to win an argument with my daughter Spencer, she would make a great lawyer if she didn't want to be a pro-surfer, pro-skater and all round slacker. Oh well I love her, and her mother despite the fact that she abandon her daughter and has never tried to contact Spence since.

"Yes thank-you Mr Carlin, you have been a lifesaver," literally, those women in the penitentiary would have destroyed this sweet lady, "is there any way I can repay you?"

"You're quite welcome Ms Astly, and you don't have to repay me, I am just glad I could help." I reply holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Are you sure Mr Carlin," I nod in reply, "perhaps I could take you out to dinner." She asks with a bright smile.

I return the smile only mine is a sad smile, "oh I'm sorry Ms Astly…"

"Please call me Alison"

I correct my sentence, "Alison, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I have to go home to check whether or not my daughter has burnt the house down." I wasn't kidding Spencer has nearly burnt the house down a couple of times. I worry about that child sometimes.

"Oh you have a kid, that's so sweet how old is she," naturally she thinks I have a five or six year old, and sometimes I feel like that too.

"My daughter, Spencer, is sixteen, she is going to be in junior year at the end of the summer."

Alison eyes widened, and her mouth formed a comical _oh_ as she realised that I have a teenage daughter, it's enough to turn anyone off dating me. Then that's what I get for getting a girl pregnant in college, but I love my girl. Alison looks like she is trying to block the now awkward silence, "So is she the cheerleading type?"

I started to laugh, she has no idea how absurd the thought of Spencer cheerleading truly is. "No, god no, Spencer wouldn't be caught dead cheerleading." I reply still laughing my head off. She just smiles at weirdly, what where did I go wrong, she asked. "I should get going, once again I am glad I could help." I shook her hand again, "I you have a good life Ms Astly, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance." What the hell, who says that anymore? That's it I have been working here too long I need to relax.

I pull out my cell and dial the Spencer's number, she is more likely to pick up her cell then the home phone, exiting the courthouse I head towards my car as the phone continues to ring, "god, pick up you little sh…"

"What was that dad?" oh I am so busted.

"Um nothing sweetie."

"Ah huh, didn't sound like nothing to me, sounded to me like I should call social services to report a father that swears at their children." She replies, she's joking I can tell by the laughter in her voice. She is actually laughing now and funnily enough so am I.

My laughter dies down after a little while, "Anyways, I just called to say I am on my way home, and I was wondering if you would like to go surfing for a bit with your old man."

"Sure dad, sounds fun, I haven't surfed with you for a while, now you'll see you are no longer the teacher, I have surpassed you."

"Oh we'll see about that, Spence. Anyway I got to go or I might crash the car and we wouldn't want that now would we."

"No of course not, because I would hate to have the house to myself, and finally live by my own rules." She is clearly being sarcastic because I know she loves me and would be devastated, good thing I plan on being around for a while.

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye Dad." As the phone starts to close I hear her shout out, "don't crash."

* * *

I pull into the drive and walk up the stairs to the front door, suddenly the door flies open, "you are late." Spencer yells at me, see told you she loved her old man.

"I know Spence, I can not believe the traffic this afternoon, it was worst than usual, her eyebrows shot up, there is no way traffic can be worse then it normally is, "I think there was some kind of accident earlier and it was causing delays."

Her frown softens and she walks down the stairs to give a hug, "well I'm glad it wasn't you," she says pulling out of the hug. "Now lets go surf." And just like that she has turned around and walked back inside, I think I might of scared her earlier.

I head inside and see my beautiful daughter already standing outside the door with her board in hand; she is so impatient, just like her mother. In fact is she like her mother in so many ways it is kind of scary sometimes, the stubbornness, the impatience, the blonde and not to mention they have the same eyes, although I somehow can't imagine Paula, her mother, duh, in a bikini top and board shorts holding a surf board. "Just give me a minute," I shout towards her and I can just make out her rolling her eyes.

I'm almost at the top of the stairs when I hear her shout out "hurry up." So impatient.

* * *

_Hey thanx for reading- Kat_


	3. Parents Always Interfering

**Chapter 3**: Parents, Always Interfering.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and if you ask I don't know anything either.

**Author's Note**: Thank you all those wonderful ppl that reviewed, please keep them coming. And Enjoy.

I love surfing with my dad, he is the person that taught me how to surf when I was five. In fact most of my signature moves I modelled off of the tricks he taught me when I was younger. He is a great surfer but he doesn't get to surf as much as he wants, he is always at work, I wish I could spend more time with him. I know most sixteen year olds would not like to spend time with their parents but he is the only family I have. We are currently riding our last wave into shore; we have been in the surf for a couple of hours now and as much as I love it, I really do need to wash this salt water out of my skin.

"You really are getting better then your old man, kiddo," he says to me as we grab our towels and start to head towards the house. "I can't believe that you have gotten that good since the last time I saw you surf."

"Dad the last time you saw me surf was a couple of months ago," I reply

"Yeah but still you have gotten really good in that amount of time."

"Yeah, whatever ya reckon, I'm still going to stick with, I've always been a brilliant surfer and you were just too jealous to admit it."

"So what's up in the girls department?"

My dad is trying to turn the conversation towards my love life. See I'm out, utterly and completely and the only person I was ever scared to come out to was my dad. He maybe a laid back kind of guy and he would rather surf then work, but he was raised in a catholic household and although I don't go to church I thought the prejudice he had been raised with would make an appearance. However when I did come out, he was awesome about it and immediately wanted to know if I had a girlfriend, who my first girlfriend was and why I hadn't told him before? I was beyond relieved to know he was ok with it. "Dad as much as I love you, you know I hate talking about my love life," I say firmly, trying to get him off the idea of my girlfriends and I.

"Are you still dating, umm, Jess?" Damn he still wants to talk about this.

"No dad, we broke up a couple of months ago."

"Oh, so who are you dating now?" He knows I'm not single, I really don't stay single for very long, but then again I am never in a relationship for more then a few months.

"Sky, she's the tall girl with long flowing black hair, bright blue eyes, a body to die for and she is an incredibly good kisser." I know he has seen her around the house, granted he shouldn't know if she is a good kisser or not.

"Oh right," he says exaggeratedly, "that one." He is smiling at me it's kinda scary. "Why don't you invite her to dinner?"

I raise my eyebrow at him, "you sure?" I reply, "It could be deadly."

"Well it couldn't be worse then when I met your last girlfriend." Oh yeah I forgot about that, the night he met Jess was the night he found out I was having sex in the house. It is kinda embarrassing when your dad walks into your room when you are in an incredibly compromising position.

"Well she could tell you something that might embarrass the crap out of me. That might not be a problem for you but the thought certainly scares me."

"I'm fairly certain that it is going to be fine," we walk into the garage, place the boards on the rack and walk into the living room. "Go on, invite her."

"Fine," I say dejectedly. I grab the phone off the counter and walk up the stairs to my room.

I did have a phone in my room; well that was until my dad got pissed at how expensive the phone bill was so my phone was confiscated. I dial up my girl's number and wait for her to pick up.

Six rings later and she finally picks up, "hey gorgeous," she answers.

"Hey babe," I reply with a goofy grin planted on my face, "What ya up to tonight?"

"Oh I am waiting for an offer from my oh so gorgeous, sexy girlfriend."

"Is that so, what type of offer are you expecting?"

"Um, perhaps something that includes some food and light conversation."

"Well how about dinner with…"

"Sounds good babe."

"And my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah sweetie, my dad wants to meet you"

"Well if you want," she so doesn't want to go.

"Oh come on, my dad is awesome and I want you to meet him."

"I'm not sure Spence."

"He wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"Well he has been busy with work lately and is trying to catch up on my life."

"I don't want to impose."

"Oh please, he is cooking and my dad is a great cook."

"What is he cooking?"

"I dunno, what do you want to eat?" I ask her, this conversation isn't really going anywhere, I know she is going to cave and come to dinner.

"Um… how 'bout Spaghetti Bolognaise."

"Sure sounds nice, plus dad's pasta is to die for."

"Ok, ok I'll be there is an hour." See told you she would cave.

"Thanks sweetie, see you soon."

"Bye babe." And with that she hung up the phone and I'm off to tell dad what Sky had suggested for dinner.

* * *

Dinner last night was awesome, I mean the food was great and Dad and Sky got along really well. I didn't know that Sky's dad was a lawyer as well, sadly now I have to meet her dad and parents and me just don't get along. For some strange reason they think I'm a juvenile delinquent, all because I got busted tagging a wall downtown, come on it wasn't that bad, but it was very publicised. Oh well shit happens. I look at the clock, 8:00, what the hell why am I awake this early. Seriously it is way to early, oh well at least I am lying in bed with my gorgeous naked girlfriend. Oh yeah last night was awesome, only you aren't getting details on that.

My door opens suddenly as my dad barges in, oh shit, I quickly cover up, "Dad seriously, learn to knock." I say holding the sheets to my chin.

He turns around so his back is facing and I relax a little, "Sorry, just thought I'd tell you I have to go to work and I'll be home around 5. Be good please Spencer."

I smile, "I will don't worry dad, I'm not going to burn the house down."

"Good, well I'll see you later." He said still facing the wall.

"And yes before you ask I will be dressed by the time you get home." I reply and he laughs heartedly. I love my dad.

* * *

It was 2 O'clock by the time I finally got out of bed, I never did get back to sleep but Sky had woken up sometime around 10 and well it has been a fun filled day since. Sadly she has to be home by 3 something about her extended family coming around, I really didn't want her to leave just yet but could I do really. I hear the shower stop running, oh Sky was in the shower in case you couldn't tell, I normally would be in there with her but I thought if she wanted to get home on time and not get grounded it would be safer if we showered separately. I have already been and gotten dressed in the time she has been in there.

Sky walked back into my room fully dressed and I'm kinda upset that she didn't forget to take her clothes into the bathroom with her, oh well what could I do… Wait don't answer that. "You hungry?" I ask her as I head out the door.

"Very," she replies as we walk down the stairs to the Kitchen.

"Oh is that so."

"Yep, I'm incredibly hungry, I think it has something to do with the workout I had this morning." I just smirk in reply and open the fridge to see what there is to eat in this house. Just as I go to pull out left overs from last night out to re-heat the phone goes off.

"Yellow." I say picking up the phone.

"Hey Spence, just called to say I'm on my way home, so get out of bed, get dressed and eat something."

"Fine, but I'll have you know I have already eaten today" I say with a smirk, yes I know you don't normally say that type of thing to your father but he isn't going to comment on it.

"I hope you didn't eat all the left overs," I look up at Sky who had already finished eating her fill of the pasta.

"Don't worry there will still be some left for you."

"Good, good gotta go see you soon."

"Ciao dad." I hang up the phone to see Sky singling that she has to go. I smile and walk over to her and wrap my arms around her body and kiss her softly on the lips. "Drive safe and don't crash I might actually be upset if you die."

The comment made her smile as she gives me another kiss, which quickly deepens. A minute later I am pushing her away slightly, " I really would hate for you to get grounded, it would mean I wouldn't be able to see you.

I walk her to her car and give her another quick peck, "Bye gorgeous.'

"See you Spence."

You know what without anybody here this house really is boring, I muse to myself an hour later, it is only 3:30 and I'm bored shitless. Wait dad should be home by now, oh well he probably got called back into the office to help some poor defenceless person, cause that's just the type of guy that he is.

I'm about to head up to my room when there is a knock on the front door, what the hell, nobody knocks around here. Walking back down the stairs I try to go over who it might be but I can't work it out. I open the door; "Hello, are you Miss Spencer Carlin?" asked the police officer standing in front of me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, Ashley will appear eventually don't worry. Kat_


	4. A Good Day

**Chapter 4:** A good day

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and if you ask I don't know anything either.

**Author's Note**: To all the lovely people who have reviewed, and I'm sorry it has taken me a while to post I have a lot of uni assignments at the moment, so it might take a while to post anything. And yes I am aware that Ashley still hasn't made an appearance and I'm sorry to say that it is still going to be a couple of chapters before she does appear. Sorry.

* * *

I'm currently driving to work, trying to think of what I need to do for the huge case I have tomorrow morning, but sadly I can't get the image of my daughter and her girlfriend together out of my head. I really didn't want to see my girl like that but at least I didn't walk in on them while they were actually having sex, that was how I met Spencer's last girlfriend. Sometimes I seriously worry about that girl, I know she is a good kid somewhere deep beneath her rebellious attitude, at least I know she loves me. Oh why didn't I knock, I think I am going to be sick, She is only 16, I shouldn't have to see that. But as I'm sure Spencer will point out when I get home that it is entirely my fault because I didn't knock, she will also remind me that after last time I should have learned to knock on my daughters door. "Oh I can't wait to get home," I mutter to myself as I turn into the car park at my work.

I'm still trying to organise my thoughts when I pull into my reserved car park. Amongst my thoughts I did manage to notice that Sky's dad had just turned into his car park that coincidently is right next to mine. I climb out of my car and grab the brief case from the back seat. "Morning Arthur," I hear Phil say behind me.

Turning around I wave in reply still trying to focus on the fact that I am now at work and dreading Spencer's teasing will just have to wait till I start to head home. "I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter last night, Phil, she is suck a sweet girl." He frowned at trying to work out why I would have a 16 year old girl in my house, I notice his face slowly distorting to anger and I decide to placate him, "she's a friend of my daughter, Spencer."

If I thought that was going to calm him down I was wrong, "Oh you're the infamous Spencer's father." I said angrily.

"Infamous?" I ask trying to work out where this was going to go.

"Oh yes, Sky has told my wife and I some very interesting stories of your girl. Some of the lesser ones involve Spencer convincing Sky to skip school." Well that didn't surprise me, Spencer hardly ever goes to school, I was a bit concerned that this was a 'lesser' story.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is worse then skipping because Spence is a good kid yes she skips but that is probably the height of her mayhem." I'm lying I know.

"What's worse, you really want to know what's worse?"

I asked didn't I? "Well I'm curious."

"Your delinquent daughter has corrupted my sweet, innocent, catholic daughter."

Religion, this is bad. "I'm still not following." Right still lying but then again I am a lawyer.

"She has turned my daughter GAY." He screams the last bit.

Oh shit, "look you can't turn someone gay." I reply. This is going to turn ugly if he badmouths my daughter one more time.

"Oh well she was straight before she met your unholy daughter." He exclaimed

"how do you know Spence was her first girlfriend there might have been more before her."

"Are you saying Sky is a slut."

What I'm fairly certain I implied no such thing, "Oh so it's ok for you to say my daughter is unholy and a delinquent but I can't simply say that Sky might have had a girlfriend before Spence, and for the record I said no such thing." I'll be yelling soon, "Sky is one of the sweetest people I have ever met and she loves my daughter, I don't see how you can say it is worse then anything, if two people love each other it shouldn't matter whether they are the same sex or not." I am red in the face and it is taking all my strength not to punch my colleague in the face.

"It is wrong, it is foul, it is an abomination against god." So says the bible, "He even says so in the bible," oh he knows the actual quote this is interesting, " '_And if a man lie with mankind, as with womankind, both of them have committed abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them.'" _Oh my god, death is he kidding.

I actually start laugh it is just so funny, I may have been brought up in a relatively religious household but I'm fairly certain my parents could not quote the bible. "You are kidding right?" I say between laughs, "Death." I burst out laughing again.

"What are you laughing at, that is what the bible says and the bible is gods law." Says the lawyer.

I stop laughing and look him straight in the eye, "you are wrong, they are not abominations, the should not be put to death and you should not be ashamed of you girl, she should be ashamed of the narrow minded arsehole she has for a father." I walk of leaving him there to rot in hopefully his own self-pity. I start to laugh again as the elevator doors close, "Death," I mutter with a shake of my head, "he's insane."

* * *

For a day that started out so shit, what with walking in on my daughter in no clothes. I quickly shake my head to get the image out of my head, and with the argument with Sky's father in the parking lot the day as turned out relatively well. Not that anything interesting has happened since then but I have finished my work two hours ahead of schedule which is awesome, it means I can go home and spend the rest of the day with Spencer. I start to organise my papers I am ready for tomorrows case, it's going to be a long one, but I'm not worried, I have never lost a case and I'm not going to start anytime soon. Plus with the evidence I have gathered there is no way they will be able to prove my client guilty. I sigh happily and close the briefcase, the day is over thank god, I shake my head again with a smile on my face, "death" I mutter for what has to be the 1000 time today.

"Death Arthur," I jump slightly, startled by the voice of my boss behind me.

"It's nothing sir, just reminded me of something that happened earlier today." I reply quickly recovering from the shock.

"Well good, because it would be sad to see someone laughing at death," he said seriously and I gulped. How do boss's manage to scare their employees so easily I wonder.

"I wouldn't sir, it's nothing to laugh at."

"Good." He says firmly, and then smiles brightly, "I am however here to talk business with you Arthur." I'm officially confused. "Sit down Arthur." He points to my seat as he sits in the seat across from mine. "I have been talking to the senior partners about you."

I swallowed nervously, "me?"

"Yes Arthur, and I assure it is nothing bad." He's still smiling and it is kind of creepy, "Depending on the outcome of tomorrows trail the senior partners are willing to make you a junior partner."

My eyes widen in shock, "really?" I ask still slightly confuse.

"Yes, naturally you will be given a pay rise and a bigger office however, you will have to take on bigger cases nd it will also mean longer hours."

Oh shit longer hours that would mean I would hardly ever see Spencer and I don't want that to happen. "If I win the case tomorrow am I allowed to think over the offer or is that why you have told me today?"

"If you decline the offer it is off the table and the partners will have to look for someone else."

"It's just I need to discuss this with my daughter."

"I understand Arthur, but if you win tomorrow we will need your answer." He stands up to leave the office, "So I suggest going home and talking to that girl of yours."

I quickly call Spencer to tell her I am on my way home, "Yellow," she answers the phone.

"Hey Spence, just called to say I'm on my way home, so get out of bed, get dressed and eat something." I pick up my briefcase and head down to the car park.

"Fine, but I'll have you know I have already eaten today," I stop in my tracks just outside the elevator doors, she so did not just imply I what I think she implied, oh eww, she knows I'm not going to comment on that.

The doors open and I step into the elevator and hit the button to head to the basement car park. "I hope you didn't eat all the left overs," I ask.

I'm nearly at the car now so I should get off the phone shortly, "Don't worry there will still be some left for you."

Well that is good to hear, "Good, good gotta go see you soon."

"Ciao dad." She hangs up and I climb into the car and start the drive home.

* * *

Guess what it is half an hour later and I am still stuck in this god-forsaken traffic. At least I am at the head of the line as I wait for the light to change green, but then again I have been sitting here for a long time already, I really do wish the fucking thing would change I just want to go home. I hear a honk behind, oops while I was thinking about the light to change I didn't even notice it had. I wave apologetically to the guy behind me and take off. I try and see if the traffic in front as cleared up a bit when I suddenly notice something out of the corner of my eye. "Oh shit."

* * *

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, sorry about the no Ash. Kat._


	5. Marriage

**Chapter 5**- Marriage

**Disclaimer- **I so don't own anything.

**Author's Note**- I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because half of it was completely opposite to what I believe. So feel free to flame this chapter because I did not like and once again there is no Ashley, I'm just glad no body has started yelling at me. **Please Review.**

I walk into the room and all the eyes are on me, they are looking at me expectantly, trying to work out what I am going to say. I walk to the desk at the front and place my briefcase down, I quickly poor myself of a glass of water wishing there was something stronger. "So I bet you are wondering why I called this emergency meeting." There were a few nods of agreement, I sighed, this is going to be a long day. "Well as you all should know by now the process of closing down the abomination of a school St Trinians hit yet another set back." I quickly drink the rest of my water, "St Trinians is considered the worst school in England and as the Education department it is our duty to see that the children at the school get a proper education. We have tried several different ways to fix the reluctant school but all have failed, Mr Thwaits my predecessor, who was corrupted by the headmistress of the school, tried to bring discipline to the school however where he failed I will eventually succeed. I think we should send somebody undercover to report on the student and teachers behaviour."

"But Ms Rose, we have already tried that particular method," claimed one of my colleagues.

"Well Miss Johnston, we are just going to go about it a different way, previously the department sent in a person to act as a teacher I suggest we send in a child to report on the school." There were a few gasps, what it's not that big of a deal.

"Where are you going to find someone that is willing to go to that place."

"Would none of your children wish to help the government?" I ask looking around the room as many of my colleagues avoid my eye. "What about your daughter Mr Falton?" He just glared at me, charming man he is.

"I'm not going to risk my daughters education, she is one of the top students at Cheltenham Ladies' College and there is no way I am taking her out of that school to be put into St Trinians." Many of the parents in the room gave sounds of agreement.

"Well we have to find somebody."

"Well none of us want to take that risk, if you had a daughter you would know the feeling." Oh but I do have a daughter, nobody knows about her and that is the way it is going to stay. Everybody is well aware that Paula Rose, Minister for Education does not have children, and they will never find out that I got pregnant at 19 when I study in America. "Well I guess all there is to discuss at this moment, why don't you all go home and if you think of a person that will be willing to attend St Trinians please let me know immediately, I really think this is the idea that is going to work."

My colleagues all stand up and head for the door while I collapse in the chair, "will somebody remind me why I wanted to get into politics." I mumble to myself. St Trinians has manage to evade every type of attack on it's curriculum and management since its construction. How the headmistress Miss Fritton can live with herself for the life she has caused those girls to have is unbeknown to me.

* * *

Two hours later I finally turn into my driveway, I live about half an hour from London and the traffic was horrible not to mention I got called into a meeting. I should have left when I had a chance. I climb out of the car and look up at my two-story house, I live here with my current partner, and no we are not married. I walk into the house and place my briefcase down on a table by the door, "Honey I'm home." I yell through the house, he's probably still at work.

"That's good to know," I was the reply I got a few seconds later, well what do you know he IS home. I make my way to the kitchen to see him slaving away over the stove, well that's a sight I thought I would never see.

"You're cooking." I state obviously.

"What good observational skills you have dear." He replies sarcastically.

"But you never cook, I was starting to wonder if you actually could." He just laughs in reply and motions for me to sit on the couch.

"It's a special night."

"Oh and why is it?" I ask confuse, it can't be our one-year anniversary that's not for another month.

"It's a surprise," he says leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. "Oh and congratulations on the gay rights campaign."

I am the head of the anti-gay rights campaign and yesterday I manage to make sure those people could never get married. Marriage should be reserved for a man and a woman not those abominations. Sometimes I believe we should do exactly what it says in the bible an kill all of those foul humans, however I'm not a murderer so I'm just going to take all of there rights away.

"Smells good," I say as I take a seat and the candle lit dinning table, he really has gone out of his way for this, I wonder what's going on.

"Well I hope it taste just as good." He replies behind me placing on the table a plate that has some nice chicken meal on it (A.N don't expect me to have a name for this.)

"Well it looks good." I reach over and take his hands so we can say grace. "Thank the lord for this food that we have received tonight and I hope those poor homosexuals find god and save their souls so they don't burn in hell, amen"

"Amen."

The dinner was brilliant I really did not that my man could cook, "really why haven't you cooked before I was starting to think you were inept in the kitchen."

He is laughing again, "I love you Paula."

Awe that is so sweet, "I love you too, Steven."

"Paula you mean the world to me and I can't imagine my life without you." Oh My God!! "Since I met you, you have brightened up my world and made it worth living, I was hoping you would do me the greatest honour and marry me."

Oh my god, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. "Yes" I sighed before downing the glass of wine in front of me.

"Really?"

"Yes, oh god yes."

* * *

Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing, "I picked up the phone, "You is this do realise what time it is." I look at the 3 am really you would call somebody at this time in the morning.

"I am sorry Ms Rose, but I am calling from America in regards to Arthur Carlin and his daughter." Oh Shit.

* * *

_Thanks for reading i know his chapter isn't the best but the next one should be up soon_


	6. WHAT!

**Chapter 6**- WHAT!!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything

**A/N- **This chapter is brought to by procrastinators incorporated.

I looked up at the cop at my door, "I didn't do," I say trying to sound innocent. The cop just gave me a look of pity and slight humour. Pity really what does he have to be sorry for, "I swear officer whatever it was I didn't do it."

He is just standing there shaking his head, "Miss Carlin I am here about your father."

"Oh," I say feeling slightly stupid, and here I thought they were here for the vandalism I did yesterday, oops, "he isn't home yet but he should be home soon, why don't you try back in half an hour."

"Miss Carlin, there has been an accident."

WHAT!! "Accident, what kind of accident, where's dad?" He has to be ok; he promised never to leave me.

"Your father was involved in a traffic collision." How can this fuckhead be so fucking calm?

"He is ok right, he has too be, just a couple of cuts and scraps. He is ok, he has to be." There are tears in my eyes and I am so nearing hysterics.

"Well…"

He left the sentence hanging why would he do that, really that is just plain mean. "Well… what, seriously is he hurt, is he in hospital, oh my god he isn't in a coma is he?" the cop just shook his head. "Then WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY DAD." I scream at him. He doesn't seem to be fazed by the fact that I'm screaming at him, I think it might have been because of the tears running down my face. I really don't see why he just didn't tell me when he got here. I'm just glaring at him the teary eyes; it must be one heck of a scary look because the police officer actually looks frightened.

"He's dead, Miss Carlin." Ok he is joking now some great cop he is.

"You're kidding right, dad's not dead." I say shaking my head, he promised me he would never leave. I glare up at the man standing in my doorway and his face is still serious. He must be joking though dad is not dead. "Take it back." I'm say quietly, "he's not dead."

"You need to come with me miss Carlin." He steps out of the way and motions for me to walk pass him. I don't want to go with him; if I do it means I'm accepting what he is telling me and just don't believe him. "Please?" he asks and I walk shakily to the police cruiser that is parked in the driveway.

The drive to the police station is a quiet one. I am just sitting here with tears falling down my cheeks; I'm still trying to deny the fact that he is dead. A part of me wants this to be a joke or a nightmare because I don't want him to be gone. Dad promised he would never leave me. I remember when he made that promise to me, I had been screaming at him about how he let mom go, which was back when I didn't know the whore had abandoned me. Dad sat down with me and told me the story of him and mom at collage and how she decided she didn't want a child and dad, who was 19 at the time, raised me by myself. He looked at me and told me that he was never going to leave me. Another tear falls down my cheek as I remember that day 8 years ago.

* * *

We arrived at the police station hours ago and I am still sitting waiting for dad's attorneys to finish their meeting with the police officers and finally tell me what is going to happen to me. I don't have any Godparents so that's out, my grandparents died when I was little and my friends parents don't exactly like me. Really I just want dad to walk through that door and tell me everything is going to be ok, that is was just a joke and he is sorry for scaring me.

The door opens to the left of me and my head jerks up to see who opened the door. Out walks my dad's attorney and the police officer that told me the news, which by the way I am still in slight denial about. Mr Parkens looks down at me with what I can only guess is fake pity, he probably couldn't give a shit that my dad just di… HE IS NOT DEAD. He bends down to talk to me, "Are you ok Spencer?"

Really the arsehole is talking to me like I'm three do I look three to you, you fuckhead. I glare at him and he takes a step back, well at least he has some common sense not to piss me off too much. I stand up to look him in the eye; wow this man is short. "What the fuck is going on?" I say with venom dripping from every word. He takes another step back; seriously what can he expect my dad d… and I have been sitting in this place for three and a half hours where nobody has told what is going on excuse me if I'm a little bit angry.

"We need to discuss your fathers will."

"Spill."

"Well…um…" he is stumbling over his words, did I frighten him that much. "Your father has left you everything however some of it you won't have access to until you are 18, these items are your inheritance, plus your fathers money, which has been placed into that account, also there some other items that he doesn't want you to know about until you are 18. The house is yours but since you are underage you can not live by yourself."

"So whom am I living with?" I say cutting him off mid speech.

"Also you can sell the house if you like and the money that you get from the house will be yours to keep except if there is a mortgage." I can't believe he ignore my question.

"Dad payed off the mortgage, who am I living with?" I ask again.

"We also have to go over your fathers funeral arrangements." He ignored me again.

I glare straight at him and ask in a tone that told him if he ignores me this time I am going to hurt him. "Who the fuck an I going to live me, why the fuck won't you answer my question."

"Um…err…" he is stalling.

"Just fucking tell me." I scream at him. I hate this man.

"Your mother, you'll be moving in with your mother as are you fathers wishes…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading Kat. Please tell me what you think..._

_I'm also thinking of giving Spencer a tattoo in honour of her father, but i can't think of what to make it, Any suggestions would be nice._


	7. I Can't Believe

**Chapter 7- **I Can't Believe

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything- if I did I would broadcast the show in Australia.

**Author's note-** I am incredibly sorry the long delay, I am really sorry the incredibly short chapter this is. I have a feeling that the chapter I did want to write will end being a couple of really short ones. I am sorry I just wasn't able to write this chapter and it has been driving me mental for weeks now. I do however think that this is a very powerful chapter even if it is only 300 words.

* * *

"Really could my life get any worse," I mumble to myself as I sit back down. My dad d… and now I have to live with my mo… that person. Next I'll get a call from Sky telling me that it's over between us. Not that I would mind that much but it would really suck if it happened now. I look back up the guy that just made my life a whole lot worse and he is staring down at me with pity in his eyes. I don't need his pity I don't need anyone. I standing up quickly, I walk out the door and down the street.

I can't believe that this time yesterday that we were sitting down for dinner. I can't believe that it was just this morning that I saw him. I can't believe that it was just an hour and half before I found out, that he called and said he was on his way home. I can't believe that I'll never get to go surfing with him again. I can't believe that I'll never get to eat is brilliant cooking.

I have been walking for half hour without any sense of direction just walking, thinking about dad and thinking about what my life is going to be, the fact that I have to move to England. I don't want to, I don't want to leave here. I grew up here I have such great times with my friends, with my dad. I'm now standing on the beach looking out at the ocean knowing that soon I won't be here, I won't be able to surf with dad, skateboard with my friends, I won't see them again.

I tear slides down my cheek as I look out at the water, I can't believe he is really gone.

* * *

_Once again i am sorry and feel free to yell at me. Kat_


	8. 3 Weeks Later

**Chapter 8**- 3 Weeks Later

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything

**Author's Note- **Sorry about the delay and the shortness of the chapter. The next few chapters are going to be short, just showing snippets of spencers thoughts at certain points in the summer.

* * *

It's been three weeks, and my mother, if you can call her that, is arriving today to take me to England. Three weeks, I can hardly believe it, it's kinda been a blur. I barely remember my father's funeral that was 2 and a half weeks ago, I do remember the 'lovely' person from social services arriving to 'look' after me until my 'mother' arrived. A week ago I got a tattoo to remember my father by, it's a picture of his surfboard with the words 'R.I.P. Arthur Carlin, 1972- 2008,' it's on my shoulder blade.

Personally I thought my mother would arrive sooner, not that I am really complaining, however I thought she would have been here for dad's funeral. All my friends went to his funeral, as did Sky and her family, most of dad's work was there as well. They all told me they were sorry, I didn't really want to here it I just wanted to get out of there, away from all of them, I just wanted to be alone.

I have spent most of the last three weeks in the surf, just sitting out the back on board not waiting for any waves just away from the world. Occasionally my friends will be out in the water with me but they don't talk to me unless I talk to them first. I don't think they have ever seen me this quiet before. Sky has spent every night with me, which would normally annoy the fuck out of me but I'm to out of it to care. She knows its going to end when I leave, hell its pretty much over now its not like we have done anything since.

* * *

_thanks kat_


	9. Hell on Earth

**Chapter 9**- Hell on Earth

**Disclaimer- **I so don't own anything, tis a shame really

**Author's Note- **I'm hoping to have the series of mini chapters out quickly so I can get the story moving

* * *

The summer is only half over and I am so fucking board. I can't surf, there is nowhere descent to skate and my mother is a stupid, stuck-up bitch. Her fiancé is worse; he hates me, its plane as day. I don't think Paula had told him that she had a daughter and being the religious type that he his. In fact in the month a bit I have been here, they have woken me up really early every Sunday, don't they know that Sunday is for sleeping in. I have so far refused to go and I think that is the main reason that he hates. That is until they find out I'm gay.

Paula is the main person behind the fucking anti-gay shit and all I have to say is how the hell could dad have liked her at all she is such a fucking nightmare. I miss him. Paula took me into London the other week while she went to work, so I actually had somewhere to skate, annoyingly I literally ran into this incredibly hot chick, that part didn't annoy, it was the fact that I didn't get her name or number. I don't think that has ever happened before, in fact that has _never_ happened before. She fucking snobbed me the bitch, but by god was she hot. She has long wavy brown hair with red streaks through it, tanned skin and fucking hot abs. Not to mention her accent, oh my god, it had a slight Irish tweak to it, awesome. I wish I got her name.

* * *

_thanks Kat-_


	10. School Sucks

**Chapter 10**- School Sucks.

**Disclaimer- **Not mine, never was never will be.

**Author's Note­**- Hopefully only one more mini chapter then I can get back to giving you the long winded ones.

* * *

School. I hate it. I always have always will. My hatred of education was the founding reason why I got into so much trouble at my old school. It's funny, cause the press has been bugging Paula about having an illegitimate child when she so proudly claims that she never did anything wrong. Also, in the last week or so, the press have been on her case about the fact that the Minister for Education's daughter cannot get into a decent private school. I love it.

So far I have been turned down by every major private school in the country, and apparently Paula refuses to send me to a public school saying that they are indecent and lack morals that you would find at a boarding school. I hear most of the boarding schools in this country are single-sexed so I wouldn't complain especially if the chick I share a dorm with is hot.

Knock knock… Fuck why do they have to interrupt me when I am busy… You heard me I'm busy, laying on my bed listening to music blasting from my stereo speakers. I bet they want me to turn it down, but they can go get fucked. I stand up slowly and walk to the door; I don't want to talk to whoever is on the other side. I stop; maybe if I ignore the arseholes they will leave me the fuck alone.

Less then a minute they are banging on the door again. I wrench it open, "what?" I say with hatred evident in my voice. I glare up Paula who doesn't react anyway in the slightest.

"I found you a school," she replies smiling.

"I don't care." Really I don't I just want her to fuck off.

"You'll be starting in a week."

"I don't care," I say again hoping that she will get the hint.

"We will be going into to London tomorrow to get your uniform." That's right this stupid country makes people where uniforms.

"I…Don't…Care." I say turning around and walk back to my bed slumming the door as I go.

* * *

_thanks Kat_


	11. Itchy Bitch

**Chapter 11: **Itchy Bitch

**Author's Note: **Ok so I've been slack considering I wrote this back in January and I just hadn't been bothered to post it. I am now on holidays and hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the end of it. It should be longer, hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

* * *

Jesus Christ how far away is this fucking school, and why couldn't I change into my uniform when I got there. This uniform itches like a little bitch with crabs. Speaking of bitches I have been stuck in this car with my mother for three hours and my only hope is that this torture will end soon. Only then to face the torture of this private school that I know nothing about, except that they have a shitty uniform.

Wait we just turned off the highway that must mean we are getting closer to my future hell. "Are we there yet?" I smile triumphantly as the vain in her temple twitched. See I have been playing the annoying little child card because she never had the chance. I have been asking the same question every ten minutes almost like clock work. Granted I never did this with dad because our road trips were awesome.

"We'll be there soon," she replies through gritted teeth. I smirk at this, one because I'm getting on her nerves and two because that's the first time she replied which means the school is close.

"How soon?" I ask smirking

"Soon enough."

"That's not an answer."

"Soon."

"How soon, like ten minutes, twenty or maybe another three fucking hours?"

"Soon," she says trying to annoy me as much as I'm irritating her.

"How soon?" I ask slowly emphasise every letter.

"We're here," she replies pulling up to a run down building.

"This is a private school?" I ask with distaste. 'Shit I took my lip ring out for this,' Paula parked the car while I was staring at the building. Next thing I knew she was waiting for me at the entrance, I slowly got out of the car to face the new lever of my personal hell that I was about to enter.

* * *

_Kat- reviews always welcome_


End file.
